


Cages

by PeachyLana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Snowells, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyLana/pseuds/PeachyLana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always wondered why there wasn’t a Caitlin x Eobard scene while he’s locked in the cell.  I began writing what I thought was omitted, like others have already (and better than I could), but then I decided to do the...reverse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cages

**Author's Note:**

> It's short. Hopefully not completely terrible. The idea came to me during lunch at work.

It was only a matter of time.  So far Barry, Cisco, and even Joe confronted him in his small prison, only one person was glaringly absent.  At first, he found her lack of attendance admirable.  But even with all his patience, it became unnervingly bothersome.

_ Where is she? _

He didn’t expect her to show up alone, but anticipated, at the very least, some sort of appearance. Cisco begrudgingly brought him food and returned to discuss the schematics.  Eobard flipped through the pages of blueprints, while Cisco waited for his approval.  The young engineer never mentioned her name once.  He could bring her name up casually, but refused.  

_ Really?   _ Hell, even Barry  _ fucking _ Allen was still on speaking terms with him.  The longer his disappointment stewed, the more he obsessed.  Eobard prepared for anger, tears, hurt, screaming, but not  **nothing** .  The others at least wanted an explanation or closure.   

He restlessly paced.  _  After all I did for her? _  She was with him the longest. He _ knew  _ he meant  _ something _ to her.  He stopped and calmed himself.  His lack of composure was going to jeopardize the entire plan.  He need out of this fucking time now.    

Finally, Barry was ready to discuss.  He couldn’t see them on the camera, but he could hear her voice in the background with the others.  He explained what needed to be done, and had to once again encourage Barry that everything was indeed possible.  They still referred to him as Wells, and he found it oddly comforting.  Now they scuffled around.  Barry was going to undoubtedly talk to Joe and need even more persuasion.  The others should be getting the damn time sphere in place so he could get the fuck out of there.    

“You need a hand?”  Eddie asked.

“Nah, Stein, Ronnie, and I got it.”  Cisco answered.   

Eobard could still hear whoever was left in the room.  No one bothered to turn off the microphone or monitor.  He sighed.  They made it too easy sometimes.  

“So if the planet doesn’t get sucked into a black hole in a few minutes, where are you two going on your honeymoon?”  Eddie asked.  

Eobard perked. If anyone was watching carefully, they would have seen his eyes dart back at the camera. 

“Haven’t decided yet.”  She said quietly.  “It all happened out so fast, it still hasn’t hit me yet.”  

“Congratulations, Caitlin.”  

She gasped, and he smiled at the sound.  He wished he could see her face, even it it was only a glare.  He imagined her whirling around to stare at his face on the screen, maybe flushed with anger.  His smile widened as the angry stomp of her stilettos amplified, denoting her approach to the monitor.  He wondered if her fists were clenched, and if she wanted to punch him.  He would let her.  He smirked once the footfalls stopped. “At least, now we get to say good-bye.”

Her breath hitched and shook, but no words followed.   _Say something._ He internally hissed.   _Even if it’s that you hate me._ _Years of admiration and fierce loyalty doesn’t just disappear._

“Caitlin,” Eddie’s voice interrupted and Eobard’s eyes narrowed.  “You don’t owe him anything.”  She whispered something in response, that he couldn’t make out.  

_ Yes, she does. _  He inwardly snarled.  

* * *

 

Caitlin exhaled in shock at the sound of her name from Dr. Wells’ lips; her head snapped to the source.  It still stirred a Pavlovian response.   _ He heard me? _  She spun in her seat, forgetting Eddie was in the room.  Even through the lens of the camera, it felt like Dr. Wells could see into her soul.  Her life literally revolved around him for years.  His approval and praise meant _everything_ to her.  But she was of no use to him now, so why would he even bother with her?  Barry and Cisco, even now, he held in some strange regard.  So of course, Caitlin avoided him at all costs.  Even now it felt like he was stabbing her in the chest, but she rose from her chair, as if commanded to do so.  

She told herself he couldn't hear her heart beating so quickly, or the deafening sound of blood rushing in her ears.  A confrontation would only be for his benefit, as was always the case in hindsight.  She'd like to think he willed her feet to move, but it was all her decision.   His lips turned up into a smile when she stood in front of the screen, as if he could see her.  She wanted so badly to think this wasn’t her Dr. Wells.  But the terrible truth was this devious man, with a manic gleam in his eye,  _ was _ her Dr. Wells.    

She tried to keep her breath from shaking, but it proved more difficult than predicted.  It was hard to regulate when his bright blue eyes lit up the deeper she breathed.  He knew how she felt.  Why was she giving him what he wanted?    

A hand grabbed Caitlin’s shoulder as she parted her lips to speak; she jerked her head to the blonde man next to her.  “Caitlin, you don’t owe him anything.”

Caitlin looked to Eddie, pained.  “But I do.”  __ She whispered, then pursed her trembling lips shut and only nodded silently.  With one last heart-wrenching glance at the man on the screen, she turned away.  

 

* * *

 

Eobard heard the click of Caitlin Snow’s heels fade into the distance.  He clenched his jaw, but remained level-headed.  He’d be home soon, where she’d be long dead anyway.   **_She_ ** _ doesn’t matter _ .  He repeated the calming mantra in his head, until he heard Barry’s voice over the speakers.

“We’re ready.”

 


End file.
